Season 1
}} | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Occupation style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Relatives style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Relationships style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" | |} '''Season 1 '''of ''Lights Camera Action ''aired from September 25, 2014 to May 14, 2015. Season Summary Season 1 starts off by introducing the six main characters: fun-loving mother hen, Melanie Buckingham; sassy, sarcastic and sometimes crude Danika Kors; lovable bad boy, Mateo Kahn; loyal boy-next-door, Graeme Ramsay; innocent and conservative rule-follower, Rebecca Conrad and the insecure and intellectual rich boy, Nicholas Troyan. The six twenty-somethings all meet on their first day of their new job as interns on a TV show set. Despite some previous friendships from the past, it's the first time they are thrown together as a group. Mel and Dani have been best friends since kindergarten; Mateo and Graeme buddies from college; and Becca remembers Graeme from when they went to high school together. The six of them quickly become friends, so quickly they even decide to be roommates the afternoon upon meeting. Nick, having money to spare, purchases two apartments across the hall from one another: one for the girls and one for the boys. This season revolves firstly around the friends' ability (or inability) to cope with their new job, surly boss, Nicole Meyer, and the second group of interns who seem to always be out to get them.The friends deal with the multiple rumours spread about them by the other group (namely "Taylor Trash") and their resident boss, Taylor Hayes. Trouble with Taylor Trash and drunken acts at their bosses' wedding leads to their suspension for the majority of the season. Season 1 also touches on the somewhat controversial budding relationship between Mel and one of Hollywood's most respected directors, Simon Wells. The controversy comes from their large age gap (18 years) and their difference in status. Simon takes Mel to various high-class events where she doesn't quite fit in. He invites Mel and the others over to his mansion for dinner early on in the season and they all feel out of place. Simon at times feels ashamed of Mel and even refers to her as his "colleague" during a red-carpet interview, leading to their first breakup. Later on in the season, Simon finds out that Mel slept with another co-worker on set during that breakup and isn't too happy about it. Season 1 also focuses Dani and Mateo's continuous struggle to determine their feelings for each other. Their relationship is the most prominent of the show and is one of its biggest running storylines during then entirety of the show's run. Throughout the season, Mateo finds himself falling in love for the first times, struggling to figure out how, why and what to do about it. Finally he decides to tell Dani about it, even though she carries on a relationship with the cocky actor, Kenneth Boland during this season. Mateo and Ken are constantly at odds, always feeling threatened by each other. Dani also has difficulty choosing between them, but goes for Ken because he promised her he'd help her get ahead in her career. During the season finale, Dani accidentally tattoos Mateo's name on her wrist instead of Ken's. Finally, this first season shows the very beginnings of Becca's constant dilemma to choose between Graeme and Nick which lasts throughout the entire show as well as Dani and Mateo's storyline. Becca has always had a mini-crush on Graeme ever since high school, fascinated by his good looks and kind-hearted personality (especially despite being a popular jock during school). To Becca, Graeme always seemed so unattainable, so out of her league, so when he asks her out in the finale, she has to say yes. This is all despite the fact that throughout the entire first season, she had been developing a very unique, supportive and strong friendship with Nick. Her view on him is completely different from her view on Graeme. So during the entire show's run, it shows her struggle to choose between the two different men, and two different worlds. Cast Episode List